My Mirror Pretty Cure
My Mirror Pretty Cure is Cure Believe's second attempt at a reincarnation series about the Mirage Cures. It is planned to start airing February 7, 2016. Plot My Mirror Pretty Cure Episodes The story of the Heartcatch Pretty Cure team has finally come to an end!...or has it? It seems it's not the end for their counterparts, the Mirage Pretty Cures, at least to say! All it takes is for one of the four reincarnated Cures to receive the power of their respective Mirage Heart to remember about their past! And the adventure just gets started with Fukui Kaede while on her way to her friend's, Arakawa Kaori's, family perfume shop one day after school ended... Characters Pretty Cure Fukui Kaede (福井かえで Fukui Kaede) The unofficial leader of the team, Kaede is a quiet student. She is very intelligent but can't seem to get skills in any sport. She likes to visit her friend Kaori's family perfume shop to smell the newest perfume scents to help her relax. Kaede dreams to make friends due to her personality. Her alter ego is Cure Lily (キュアリリー Kyua Rirī) and her theme color is pink. In episode 37, Kaede receives her Mirage Heart and it is revealed that her past self was Cure Blossom Mirage. Arakawa Kaori (荒川かおり Arakawa Kaori) Kaori has been Kaede's best friend ever since kindergarten, despite contrasting personalities. Her family proudly owns the town's local perfume shop. Kaori, however, wishes to make special equality with people, so she usually gives the money away. Like Kaede, she's bad with sports, however, she's also bad with studies. Her alter ego is Cure Aquamarine (キュアアクアマリン Kyua Akuamarin) and her theme color is blue. In episode 38, Kaori receives her Mirage Heart and it is revealed that her past self was Cure Marine Mirage. Masaki Chiyo (黒崎ちよ Masaki Chiyo) Chiyo, unlike others from her team, has been diagnosed with a disease and struggles to overcome it. She will still live long, however, but she is looking to find a friend helpful enough to help overcome her situation. She also loves crossdressing just so she can be different from other girls, so she wears the male school outfit. Her alter ego is Cure Dawn (キュアドーン Kyua Dōn) and her theme color is yellow. In episode 39, Chiyo receives her Mirage Heart and it is revealed that her past self was Cure Sunshine Mirage. Hoshino Fuji (星野ふじ Hoshino Fuji) Fuji, the oldest of the team, is a gifted high school student. She is known for the rumors as to why she is perfect in almost anything, but it is because she works for it. On the other hand, she is a huge fan of stargazing and owns many telescopes, so she is always looking for old and new constellations. Her alter ego is Cure Dusk (キュアダスク Kyua Dasuku) and her theme color is purple. In episode 40, Fuji receives her Mirage Heart and it is revealed that her past self was Cure Moonlight Mirage. Mascots Dahli (ダリ Dari) The team's bunny and cat-like mascot, Dahli is a cute but sometimes strict mascot who came in search for the Mirage Hearts to give to their owners, but, finding out the mysterious items were captured, had to search for the correct girls to become Pretty Cure instead. Usually she is calmest towards Fuji, but can sometimes snap and get strict when things go wrong, most of the time upsetting the team. She ends her sentences with "~dariri". Villains Items Trivia *The first version of this was Heartbeat Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Believe Category:My Mirror Pretty Cure Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Fan Series